Leaving The Past Behind
by Aran1999
Summary: Percy Jackson's life is a mess.His mom died when he was 6.He is still stuck in his past and can't get over it. He goes to a school full of rich brats who bully him and live to make his day bad. He feels the new girl Annabeth is also like that but learns that she is much more. Will she be able to show him what life has to offer? Will they be friends?Or maybe even more. ReviewPlease!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy Jackson, to put it simply was a troubled boy. But in reality he was much more than that. He had lost his dear mother Sally Jackson when he was just 6. He was stuck with his stepdad Gabe. Gabe wasn't the best possible father( Hear the sarcasm?) and was a drunkard and a gambler. His grandma Cersii Jackson too lived with them. Gabe never did anything other than put his ass on the sofa and drink beer. His poker friends made Percy's life even worse.

"Perce dear wake up! It's time for school. You don't want to be late for the first day itself." Groaning Percy got up from under the covers. He was never a morning person." Gran you know I hate it there. I was better off in public school." Last year Percy had gotten a full scholarship to Goode high school, due to his swimming records. He hated it there, it was full of rich spoilt brats. "Oh Perce you have no clue how lucky you are. Now get going before I call Gabe." Percy smirked " Jeez gran, no need to be so melodramatic. Besides i'll set my ass on fire if he wakes up so early" She exclaimed " PERSIUS JACKSON I don't want such language in my house." He rushed downstairs took a slice of bread and rushed out saying" Sorry gran! See you at the shop. Love You"

He arrived at 8:26, four minutes before school began, "Great going Percy" he told himself. He took his schedule from the school office. First period was math- Mrs. Dodds , shit! She was pure evil and she hated Percy. Just great. He entered her class warily as she said "Mr. Jackson how nice of you to finally join us." With a stern look she said "Detention after school today." Shit he couldn't get detention today, he had to help gran at their flower shop. Irritated he walked over to the empty bench, while passing Luke, who lived to make his life miserable, said " Jackson, mommy forgot to wake you up today ?" That asshole he knew what had happened his mom! Percy tried his best to control himself as he sat down, he couldn't be weak in front of Luke. His dyslexia made it impossible for him to figure out the digits on the board. Time passed by in a blur. Suddenly the office attendant came it with a girl behind her. She was beautiful, with curly princess like blonde hair and her tanned skin. She looked like a typical Californian girl, un till Percy saw her fierce gray eyes. They were deep, intelligent and seemed to scan everything. Snap out of it he told himself, she probably is another rich brat. But his heart said otherwise. She began introducing herself " Hello all good morning. I'm Annabeth Chase, um... I moved here recently from San Francisco, I like reading and nice to meet you all." She took a seat besides Luke, he felt jealousy rising in him and it scared him.

The bell rang signaling the end of Mrs. Dodds's torture. As everyone started pouring out of the class he went over to Annabeth and said "Hey welcome to Goode, I'm Percy." he extended his hand forward. She took a step backward and said " Thanks, but no thanks. Luke told me everything about you and people like you are nothing but trouble." Percy scoffed " And you believed him?" she replied while getting out of the door "He has been my friend ever since I was 6. I'll trust him any day over a jerk like you." Percy clearly angry walked toward his next class. Who does she think she is? She actually was naive enough to believe Luke or she was picking on him like they all do. He didn't care though, life was too short and it would be a waste to think of these jerks. Atleast the next class 'Greek Mythology' would be fun. It was the only class he understood and aced. Very few people had come inside, he saw a girl wearing a 'Kill Barbie' shirt and a boy wearing entire dark clothes with a skull ring. He smiled and went over and hugged them. Thaila and Nico were his only true friends. They too were 'outcasts' like him. Thalia said "Hey kelphead how are you? What have you been upto all summer?" He put his hands up in fake horror "Just helped my gran pinecone face" Nico complained " Dude you should have come with us to Paris. Zeus and Hera just left us at the Hotel and all Thalia did was sleep!Man was it a snooze fest." and glanced at Thalia. "Thanks Nikki I feel the love." Thaila said. Percy found himself smiling, that is why loved his friends. Thalia and Nico were cousins but it was very hard to believe. They both acted like they were annoyed by each other but loved each other dearly.

As every came in the class soon began, Mr. Chiron, their Greek Mythology teacher, was very kind and was one of the school's staff he actually liked. He asked everyone how their holidays were and he kicked of the year with a pop quiz. "What was the age when the titan Kronos ruled called?" Easy, Percy thought and was about to raise his hand but Annabeth beat him to it, "The Golden Age. Mr. Chiron." As the class went on Percy found out that Annabeth knew quite a lot when it came to Greek Mythology. Even though she was rude to him Percy's mind was always wandering back to Annabeth. There was something about her that made him feel that she was not like Luke or the others. Thalia flicked him in arm and said "Stop staring or she will melt" "I was not" he said a little too loudly and everyone started staring at him. Luke smirked and said " Daydreaming are we Jackson. Cause there isn't anything else you can actully do." He glared at Luke and said " First try telling the name of at least 2 Olympian gods Luke, then we'll talk. The entire class burst out laughing, even Mr. Chiron and Annabeth tried to hide a laugh. "You'll pay Jackson" Luke muttered under his breath. Percy didn't know why he did that, because this would mean more trouble for him. But he had enough of Luke and had just snapped.

Percy entered the cafeteria talking with Thalia and Nico. Nic was telling him about how Thalia left him alone when they went to see the Eiffel Tower. Thalia said " Hey it's not my fault that I saw a really cool guy selling Swiss Army Knives." Thalia always had interest in dark things, regardless of that he still loved her. She was a like a sister he never had. They bought their food and sat down, Thalia asked him " What's up with you and that new Annie girl. Has someone finally caught the great Persius Jackson's attention?" He glared at her "Don't call me that" He hated that name as it brought back sad memories. The hospital bed, all the blood, the heart monitor, everything came before his eyes. The name made him miss her more and tore Percy apart. "And no. Nothing is going on, besides she is Luke's friend, befriending her would not be ahhh... logical!" Percy stammered. "All things are not logical my friend" Thalia said matter of factly. I rolled my eyes, Thalia has this philosophical side deep down inside of her. "Hey Perce, can you get me a coke?"Nico asked. "Um..No." "Please, I'm tired, I promise I will help you out at the store." Percy gave Nico a look that said 'Dude you're weird' but got up to get his coke. As he was walking he felt cool liquid being poured on his head. Damn Percy was a mess. Jake one of Luke's friend had poured soda on his head. Thalia and Nico looked like they were ready to beat Jake. Badly that too. But Percy walked over to them and said "Let's go. He is not worth it." They were shocked but they followed him out of the cafeteria. Nico muttered " Damn Perce you do this every time. Show them that you are not to be messed with, they won't bother you again." Percy took in a deep breath and calmly said " Gran already has a lot to worry about, when she should be having a peaceful and happy life. Instead she is stuck caring for a bloody drunkard and raising a troubled 16 year old teenager. I don't want to give her any more trouble. " The cousins didn't say anything but they hugged him tight. Percy smiled and hugged back. He felt happy, strong and that he was not alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is Aran. Hope you like my review and advice me . Tell me where i'm wrong cuz this is my First fanfic. Hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 2

The first week of school went by very quickly. Luke still made his life hell, Annabeth still hated him. Why so he had no clue, she didn't even know him. Percy couldn't stop thinking about her and it irritated him. Why did she always keep coming back to his thoughts?

Right now he was at their flower shop helping Gran. he always loved spending time at Sally's Rose Garden. His mom had started this place, he always felt closest to her when he spent time here. There used to also a cafe and bookstore here, but now only the flower shop remained. "Ughhh!" Nico complained, "How much longer do I have to work?" He laughed, Nico was here helping as he had promised. "Jeez Nico, we haven't even been here for 15 minutes." Nico said " Damn Perce how do you manage to work so much. Im tired already." "PERCY", his Gran called " Get this pretty girl what she wants." Percy went to the customer counter and his heart leaped out of chest when he saw Annabeth. "YOU, What are you doing here?" Annabeth spat, "Are you stalking me now? You creep." Percy quickly fired back " I should be asking you this, What are YOU doing here? And besides who would stalk you Chase?" Annabeth replied in a fake sweet tone "Buying flowers duh. Why else do people go to a flower store 'Seaweed Brain'?" Percy was dumbstruck " What?" Annabeth replied with an evil smile, " Well I've seen you take swimming classes and your brain is so dumb that it has to be full of seaweed, thus the name. Percy smirked "Look at whose stalking whom now Chase. And as to why I'm here, well I work here wise girl." She stared at him irritated " Is that the best you can come up with?" "Yeah, Pretty Much. Sorry that the rest of the world isn't as smart as you Wise girl", he said. She raised an eyebrow and smiled " Are you trying to compliment me or tease me? Cause you're not doing a good job at either."

"Percy what's the hold up, why are you taking so long" , Gran came and told Annabeth, "Sorry dear this boy tends to be so slow at times." "Um Mrs. Jackson it was actually my fault, I kept on asking Percy about information regarding flowers." Gran looked at Annabeth "I'll tell you all you want young lady. Perce get back to work , or no going out tonight." Percy stared at Annabeth in disbelieve. Had she just stood up for him? Percy went inside and joined Nico in arranging the flowers. Nico nudged him playfully "I saw you talking to our favorite person. What were you talking about for such a long time?" Percy slightly blushed and said " Nothing man." Nico exclaimed " Nothing! And you expect me to believe that?. I would say that you guys are becoming friends." Percy snorted " No dude, she is just like Luke and his buddies." But Percy knew what he said was not true. A part of him, a very small part, had fun talking to Annabeth. Though he would never openly agree. He patted Nico on the back " That's it for today, wanna help next week?" Nico backed up and said "No, absolutely not. This much work is not good for my health" Percy laughed "Now let's go to the carnival, Don't we have to pick Thalia?" Nico replied as the got in the car " Yep and knowing her she'll be at least half a hour late" Percy smiled , Good ole Thalia, "Nico call her and tell her we are already there, hopefully she'll be there by the time we actually reach."

Perhaps Percy under estimated Thalia as she came instantly, she had to wait for 20 minutes. That left Nico and Percy in a car with an angry Thalia. Yay! "I can't believed you guys did that", she complained. Finally they reached the Carnival. Percy had always liked the city Carnival. They put up beautiful lights on display. There were many rides and games. It was a paradise for teenagers. As we entered Thalia screamed " OMG they are playing Cold Play songs." Let's just say Thalia liked Cold Play. A Lot. People started staring at us. Thalia got a call, the call drained the life out of her face. "Nico its Uncle Benjen. He got a cardiac arrest." Percy jumped "Let's go , I'll come with you guys." Nico told him " I appreciate it but our family should be present. It's a belief. You know how my family is right." Percy said "Right, but take my car . Now go quick!"

After they left Percy mostly wandered un till he saw Annabeth standing near a soda stall. He went to her and said" Chase this is the second time today I met you. I'm seriously starting to feel that you are stalking me. He could bet that she almost laughed " Haha seaweed brain reeeal funny and may I remind you that you are the one that sneaked up on me." "Guilty" Percy put up his hand and laughed. "Hey, he asked ,"Do you want me to show you around?" he was sure that she would say no. She looked like she was actually considering it. " Wise girl I haven't got all day", he told her. "Shut up seaweed brain. Ugh fine! show me around. But i swear Jackson, if you mess with me you won't see the sunlight." Percy replied sheepishly " As you say M'lady." It turned out that Annabeth could actually be fun. They went to all the food stalls and they may have started a mini food fight. Then they hit the arcades which was so much fun. Who knew Annabeth was a total badass in air hockey and DDR. The racing games were the only thing he beat her at. Right now they were at the entrance of the Horror ride. It was the hottest attraction at the carnival. "Think you can handle it wise girl?" She replied " Yup after the food fight I think I can handle anything." They both burst ot laughing.

The ride was very scary Percy admitted. Annabeth looked unfazed for most of the ride, but at the end a big plastic spider dropped and brushed against our heads. Annabeth yelped and held on to Percy. She burried her head in his chest and sobbed slightly. Percy wrapped his arms around in a hug and he comforted her. "Shh wise girl it's all right I'm right here. Ride's over no need to be afriad now. " He took her to a bench and seated her down . "Thanks Percy, I really had fun tonight." Then she did completely unexpected. She kissed his cheek. He felt a surge of electricity up his spine. Red became the prominent colour on his cheeks. "So I'm not that bad of a guy right?" Annabeth gave him a sincere look " I'm really sorry I was an ass to you earlier. It was just because of what Luke told me." Percy was getting a lot of shocks today " Look Annabeth I don't care about what Luke told you. I just want you to know the guy I truly am and then decide for yourself. So Friends?" he streched his hand foward once again and this time she shook it.


End file.
